Archer
Introduction to the Class Archers are consitered by many to be the best class for soloing. They have moderate HP and SP, and high DEX. before level 51, they are one of the slowest classes to level, at 51 they get a AoE poison skill, making them very popular for solo grinding and boss kiting. As the game progresses, generaly after level 60, the archer damage output begins to lower, and by 90 its one of the lowest in the game. Even with the lowest damage, they are one of the easiest classes to level. Weapons The archer can use 2 weapons, the bow, and the crossbow. Bow Crossbow Skills Archers have a wide range of skills, mainly focusing on damage over time (DoT). Archers have a few single target damage skills, mostly learned at the very low levels and the very high levels, along with these, they have both single target and area target DoT skills, that are key to an archers success and uniqueness from other classes. This class also has some self buff skills, that can increase damage output and evasion, both of which are very important to an archer. Progression as a Archer Archer (Lv1-20) Archers begin the game with a high damage rate, making these levels quite easy, archers also get their first damage and DoT skills in these levels, the level 20 promotion is fairly simple, you can kite the mobs and boss if necessary. HawkArcher (Lv20-60) After your promotion at level 20, you become a HawkArcher, this part of an archers progression can be split into 2 parts, 20-50, and 51-60. 20-50 is very slow and difficult compared to other classes, with no area skills and low damage, this can go slowly and discourage many players. Once an archer hits level 51, they get Natures Mist, an area DoT skill that lets archers kite many mobs with taking little damage. The level 60 promotion is very easy for an archer, all that is required is that you kite all the mobs, and it will be very simple. Scout (Lv 60-100) Now that your a Scout, the game begins to get more solo oriented for archers, the 2 instances (Crystal Castle and Dragon's Tomb) will usually be unavailable to archers, due to low damage and defense. much of these levels can be done by solo grinding in maps such as 60 abyss, 70 abyss, 90 abyss and Flaming Mine. once you hit level 96 you can do the mimic box repeat and level to 100. Sharpshooter/Ranger (Lv100-110) (Main articles: Sharpshooter, Ranger) After level 100, you can choose to become a Sharpshooter or a Ranger. Sharpshooters use bow, and have more pvp oriented skills, such as Neutralize (disarms a players weapon), and Blind Shot (blinds the target). Rangers get more PvE and "fun skills" such as Hide (makes the ranger disappear) and Entrap (casts a entangle debuff on the target). Advantages and Disadvantages See Also ---- |gtitle3 = Armor |group3 = }} Category:Class Overview Category:Archer